


hate stems from a love's end

by geminis



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Humorous Ending, Other, Satire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5885008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminis/pseuds/geminis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a short drabble about things that aren't happening in my life</p>
            </blockquote>





	hate stems from a love's end

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mucha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mucha/gifts).



"Penis," she whispered "only penis."


End file.
